


cough

by mihaly



Series: (hhh)eoy [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander gets sick. John gets sick.</p><p>a Lams college AU sickfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	cough

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot after [(hamilton has his) eyes on you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5257604/chapters/12131144)! If you haven't read it, I highly recommend starting there as there are references in this fic you may not get. But you can read this as a stand-alone because I don't run your life.
> 
> I received a couple requests for a sickfic in this universe. It is a little angstier than I originally planned, but if there's anything my history in this 'verse can tell you is that I often go off-script. So here's the thing. Enjoy!

Dorm life shared illnesses faster than Netflix passwords. Between the shared bathrooms and questionable hygiene of certain neighbors, no one was safe.

So it came to no surprise that Alexander Hamilton, the man notorious for staying up late, barely eating, and working himself to exhaustion, contracted the same cold as the rest of the guys on the floor. He hadn’t been careful as John had advised, so it was all his fault.

Which is why John was upset he found himself in on a Wednesday night tending to his sick boyfriend. It was 80s theme night at volleyball and he had to miss it. Eliza kept texting him photos of all the teams dressed as famous 80s films.

 **From Eliza** : sent a photo

 **From Eliza** : _We’re missing our Inigo Montoya! <3 <3 <3_

 **From Eliza** : _Tell Alexander to stop being such a baby_.

 **To Eliza** : _You and Hercules make a darling Buttercup & Wesley. How is he playing in that dress?_

 **From Eliza** : _Made it himself! It’s got built-in shorts and buttons to hike up the skirt for easier movement. Isn’t he crafty? <3 :D_

“John?” Alexander croaked from the bed.

John looked up from his desk at his boyfriend who was bundled under their blanket and two borrowed blankets from Lafayette.

 **From Eliza** : _Text me if you need anything, i.e. a break. <3 <3_

“Yes, baby girl?” John replied patiently. Alexander had been summoning him every few minutes for something, whether that was to refill his tea or tuck him in again or give him a kiss (which John reluctantly obliged. He loved his boyfriend and knew he needed TLC, but if Alexander got John sick because of it…)

“I think I’m feeling better,” Alexander answered. He attempted to sit up, yet from the looks of it, the nausea was coming back.

“You don’t look better,” John said. “Remember, Student Health said you need to stay in bed and _rest_.”

Alexander huffed. John hadn’t let him near a pen or paper for 24 hours and he was acting like an addict, making deals and promises he didn’t intend to keep to get at the one thing he wanted most. At first, John let Alexander borrow his laptop to watch movies, but John kept finding a Word document open with more ranting about national policy and school governance. Eventually, John had to take it away and just turn on music, which only made Alexander more insufferable. He had nothing to occupy his mind.

“Can you come here?” Alexander asked nicely through a stuffed-up nose. He had taken a liking to being rather demanding as he was confined to the bed. John glanced up from his phone to his red-nosed boyfriend who looked positively miserable in his sickly state. He pulled back the blanket and held out his arms. “I want my Laurens.”

John couldn’t help but smile. Alexander was sweet on him on a regular basis, always kissing him, flirting constantly, touching him at any and every opportunity. But being sick made Alexander a whole other level of clingy. It should have annoyed John, and it did at first. He wanted to hang out with their friends and go to his regular activities and there was Alexander, sniffling and sneezing, unable to function at his usual frenetic level. As time went on, it grew on John. He began to love being the one thing Alexander wanted most. He’d ask him if he wanted soup or more tea and Alexander would just ask for another kiss. Eventually, John had to anticipate Alexander’s physical needs like eating, drinking water, and taking more medication because Alexander would start babbling, saying things like, “Your kisses are all the medicine I need.” While it was all very cute, John wanted Alexander healthy again so he could kiss him properly, among other things.

John stood from his chair and walked the five feet to the bed where he crawled under the blankets and into his sick boyfriend’s outstretched arms. Alexander pulled him to his hot body. John rested his head on Alexander’s chest as he kissed John’s hair repeatedly.

“I love you so much,” Alexander mumbled.

“I love you too,” John answered. He gently pet at the part of Alexander’s stomach that had grown soft from the all-you-can-eat dining hall. It wasn’t much, but the small bit of tummy had grown to be one of John’s favorite parts of his Hamilton.

“I’m sorry I ruined everything,” he said pathetically. John felt a twinge of sadness. Alexander knew he was keeping John from his regularly scheduled activities and especially this volleyball night. They had gone to the thrift shop together to find John’s costume. Alexander had _insisted_ on going in the dressing room with John and _insisted_ on blowing John right there. It was particularly memorable because the look the cashier gave them was enough to make John never want to shop there again.

“It’s not your fault.” Even though it totally was.

“It is,” Alexander whined. “You kept telling me to slow down and wash my hands more regularly and carry hand sanitizer and I didn’t and I’m sorry you’re missing volleyball tonight.” He hugged John closer as if trying to communicate his sympathy through physical affection.

He chuckled because he knew Alexander was right. It warmed John’s heart that Alexander was so apologetic even in his weakened state.

“Is there a way I can make it up to you?” Alexander offered. John propped his head up on Alexander’s shoulder to properly look at him.

“If I get sick, you can take care of me,” John said simply. Alexander’s eyes went soft.

“Of course, my love. Of course.” Alexander kissed John delicately, lingering for a moment. His lips were soft and warm and a little chapped, but John loved every single kiss Alexander gave him. Even if they could get him sick.

And eventually they did.

About a week after Alexander completely recovered from his cold, John found himself curled up in their bed fighting the same cold. All the symptoms were the same and at least John had the right mind to not fight the poor Student Health doctors when they told him to stay in bed.

Luckily for John, Alexander stayed true to his word and took care of John, doting on him and ensuring John had everything to stay comfortable. He got extra pillows from Eliza, an expensive herbal blend tea from Lafayette, and a handmade fleece robe from Hercules. He checked out a dozen movies John had always wanted to see from the dorm front desk when they discovered the films weren’t on Netflix. He tracked down every single one of John’s professors and TAs and personally told them “My boyfriend and your student John Laurens is currently wasting away with an illness that might take him from this mortal realm so please excuse his absence” even when John told him an email would suffice.

With the laptop in John’s lap, Alexander curled into John as they watched _Best In Show_ , his forehead tucked in John’s neck. John wasn’t entirely certain Alexander could actually see the screen, but since all Alexander had to do was turn his head just a bit, John assumed it was a choice and quit worrying to enjoy the movie.

A particularly funny moment made John laugh, which then made John cough like he was hacking up a lung. Alexander sat up, alarmed. He quickly grabbed the cup of hot tea on the nightstand and handed it to John. John took a sip of the pineapple-blueberry tea. The warm liquid soothed his throat and he felt it all the way down his chest. When he brought the mug away from his lips, he glanced over at Alexander whose eyes were full of concern and fear.

“Are you okay, baby girl?” John asked curiously.

“Are _you_ okay?” Alexander echoed.

“I’m fine,” John said, a small smile on his lips. “I’m not going to die, Alexander.”

Normally that would have gotten at least a small chuckle out of his boyfriend, but nothing. His expression only grew more worried, which only worried John.

“Alexander?”

John gently touched Alexander’s face, his thumb brushing tenderly at the corner of his downturned lips.

“Alexander, what’s wrong?”

Alexander took a deep breath. His eyebrows quivered.

“Um,” Alexander breathed, “I never told you how I lost my mother, did I?”

John shook his head.

“When I was 12 she and I got really sick. It was a fever that the doctors said was completely normal and with the right antibiotics, we would both be okay,” Alexander explained, his voice shaking. “We slept in the same bed and fought the fever together. But, well, I got better but my mother went quick.”

John’s heart broke. His sweet, affectionate Alexander probably watched his mother die in the bed next to him. It was entirely unfair.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander,” John whispered. He kissed Alexander, his lips gently caressing his boyfriend’s plump lower lip. Alexander let out a breath he was holding in and returned the kiss. He fell into it like he always did, grabbing at John like he was his only supply for air.

“I love you and I promise I will get better,” John said tenderly as he rested his forehead against Alexander’s.

“Okay,” Alexander murmured. “I love you, too.”

John passed his mug back to Alexander who placed it back on the nightstand. John shut the laptop and slid it off his lap and away from his legs. He nestled down into the blankets and pillows.

“Nap time,” John announced quietly. He tugged at Alexander, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucked his head in Alexander’s neck. He cupped a hand against Alexander’s cheek and his fingers tangled in his soft hair. Alexander held John tightly with his palm under John’s shirt and against his heated skin. John could hear Alexander’s heart thudding anxiously against his ribcage.

“Shh, baby girl, it’s okay,” John cooed, petting gingerly at Alexander’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be here a nice, long time. I’m going to be up and healthy in no time.”

It took a few minutes, but Alexander’s heart finally returned to a regular beat, a faint thrum in his chest. John cozied more into Alexander and pulled a leg over his boyfriend’s, his thigh resting sweetly against Alexander’s soft cock. John knew Alexander would be okay when he felt the hand under his shirt slide down his back and slip under the waistband of his sweatpants, Alexander’s hand gently resting on the swell of John’s ass. John couldn’t help but chuckle.

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @alexanderssecretboyfriend.
> 
> I'm currently taking prompts for this 'verse, so if you have something you'd like to see, please let me know either here in the comments or in my ask box on tumblr. :D


End file.
